Last Kiss
by Roswell Dream Girl
Summary: She takes one last look around the basement, her eyes lingering on Steven's chair. Just leave, she tells herself; walk out that door before you do something stupid, like stay...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Couple of things you need to know: I just started watching That 70's show like 2 month ago and I fell completely in love with Steven and Jackie. I haven't seen each episode so I don't know all the in's and out's of JH but I know enough, to make a good guess at the rest. While I do know Sam left at some point in S8, in this story she didn't or at least not yet, so just deal. Oh, and Fez/Jackie never happened. Will only be 3 to 4 chapters long. All depends on where my keyboard takes me. **

**The timeline is my own. **

**Story is based off Taylor Swift's Last Kiss. **

**I deleted the first version of this story because it was crap and I didn't like it, hopefully this is much better…**

* * *

><p><em>New Years Eve, Point Place, Wisconsin, 1979<em>

Jackie looks down at her new watch, a Christmas present from Kitty and sighs.

11:47PM.

In 13 more minutes it would be 1980, a new decade and a fresh start to her new life. Her bags were packed, most of her stuff had been sent ahead and what she wasn't taking with her she had already given away.

Her flight to New York left first thing in the morning and winter classes started on Monday. She was only taking 6 hrs but come fall she would take a full load. NYU had one of the best design programs in the country and her late acceptance was a surprise, even to her. She had applied on a whim, never thinking she would actually get in but then her offer letter had arrived and it couldn't have happened at a better time.

Point Place just wasn't what it used to be.

She walks out of her room and into the kitchen and wonders what time Fez will stumble in from the Foreman's New Year's Eve party, that's if he even came home. Not that she minded, she just didn't relish the thought of spending her last night in town by herself. Her doing she supposed.

Jackie opens the cabinet and grabs a coffee cup. She wasn't much of a coffee person but she didn't have any coco and the hot liquid would serve its purpose and warm her up.

Donna had invited her to the party but watching Steven and his wife together was the last thing she wanted to do. She had seen enough of them to last her a lifetime over the past five months.

Her name was Sam.

She was a stripper that he met and married while drunk. She thought for sure it was all some sort of cruel joke he was playing on her. He loved her, told her so. But then he asked her to stay and Jackie knew her world would never be the same again.

That was the third time Steven Hyde broke her heart.

The first time was when he slept with that nurse because he thought she was cheating on him with Michael. She wasn't and it had all been a misunderstanding but he still had sex with someone else that wasn't her. It was kind of ironic, if you thought about it. Steven was always accusing her of cheating and yet he was the only one who ever did. Aside from Michael, he was the only boy she had ever slept with.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

She turns the coffee machine off and pours herself a cup. Walking into the living room, she grabs the throw blanket off the couch and turns the TV on, finding a movie. Wrapping herself in the blanket, she sets the coffee on the side table and curls up on the couch.

She tries, unsuccessfully to get into the movie but her thoughts keep going back to Steven.

What did it say about their relationship? About her? He wouldn't even consider marrying her and yet he went out married a complete stranger, someone he obviously didn't love. She might have been able to get over the marriage part, could have forgiven him for that, given the circumstances but when he asked her to stay, she knew in her heart it was over.

Since that night in Chicago a part of her always thought they would work things out but its seemed fate had a different plan in mind.

It all started with her stupid ultimatum.

It was childish and maybe a little unfair and she hadn't even meant to say it but the words just kind of came out and then she couldn't take them back. A small part of her didn't even want too. If she was going to turn down the job, she needed to know that somewhere down the road, marriage was in their future. She wanted a reason to stay and all she got was, 'I don't know' and 'have a nice trip.'

Hurt and upset with Steven's lack of commitment she took the job in Chicago. Not wanting to sit next to some poor, pathetic loser on the bus she asked Michael to drive her; that was her first mistake, the second was asking him to stay for dinner. She just never expected Steven to show up at her motel that night.

* * *

><p>"<em>God Michael stop it!" Jackie pushes Michael off her for the hundredth time that night. "It's time for you go now."<em>

"_Damn Jackie! You should be naked by now."_

_Jackie rolls her eyes, "You're a moron Michael and I want you to leave." She opens the door and waves him through. _

"_Come on Jackie," he said. "You know you want me. No girl can resist this love rocket."_

"_Oh my God Michael!" she groans. "I lied okay! You are not a rocket of love. The first time we had sex was icky and gross and honestly I didn't feel anything."_

"_Butttt…"_

"_No Michael! You were a horrible lover and an even worse boyfriend. So please Michael just leave."_

"_Damn Jackie you don't have to be mean!" he mumbles. "I was just trying to cheer you up you know."_

"_By trying to sleep with me?"_

"_Duh Jackie sex cheers everyone up," he walks into the bathroom and slams the door. _

_She closes the front door and clomps to the bathroom."What the hell are you doing in there Michael?" she yells through the door. _

_She tries to open the door but the dumbass had locked it. "I'm surprised you even know how to do that," she mutters to herself. "Michael!" she yells. "You better open this door."_

"_What will you give me?"_

"_Michael Kelso if you don't come out of that bathroom this minute, I promise you'll regret it!"_

"_You don't scare me Jackie. You're just a girl."_

"_Ughhhhhhh!" she screams and stomps her feet. _

_Jackie can hear Michael laughing at her through the door and it only pisses her off more. "Whatever Michael! Stay in there all night, I don't care. I'm going out and since you're in there you can't stop me from taking your car!"_

_The laughter stops. "Now Jackie…" She smirks. _

_Michael opens the bathroom door and walks out wearing nothing but a towel. "Eww! What the hell Michael? Go put your freakin clothes on." _

"_Where are my keys Jackie?" he looks frantically around the room. _

_She walks past him and grabs his clothes off the bathroom floor. "In your pants, you idiot." She throw em' in his face. "Now put them back on."_

_He giggles. "Oh yea!" _

_Jackie rolls her eyes. "GET OUT MICHAEL!"_

"_FINE JACKIE!" he walks out the front door with clothes in hand and shuts the door behind him._

_Finally! She grabs the magazine out of her purse and lies on the bed. A few minutes later she looks up at the knock at the door. "Come in."_

"_Hey." _

"_Steven! What...um, what are you doing here?" Jackie gets off the bed, surprised to see him. _

"_Uhh, nothing had some free time so I thought I'd check out Chicago." He looks down, as if embarrassed. "How's it going?_

"_Um…good," she says. "Hey do you wanna go take a walk, maybe get something to eat."_

_The door opens again and it's Michael, in a towel with a bucket of ice. "Jackie I checked no one can see us doing it from the parking lottttttt!" When he sees Hyde the ice goes flying. _

_The three look at one another not sure what to do until Steven tells Michael he's dead, "I'm going to kill you Kelso!"_

_Michael runs out the door and he goes to follow but Jackie pulls him back, "Steven ignore him, he's just being stupid. What are you doing here?"_

"_What the hell Jackie," he yells. "We haven't even been broken up for a day and you're already screwing Kelso."_

_Not that again. "Steven you can't be serious! Michael was joking."_

"_Whatever Jackie," he says. "I know what I saw."_

"_You saw nothing because nothing was going on."_

"_He was in a towel Jackie! A towel!" he shouts. _

"_He took his clothes off Steven but I told him to put them back on!" she yells back. _

"_Really now! Was the before or after you guys had sex?"_

"_God Steven you're not getting it. We didn't have sex!"_

"_Whatever, I'm out of here." He turns and walks out the door. "You're not worth it."_

_This cannot be happening again. "Steven don't leave," her anger gone. "I'm telling you the truth nothing happened between me and Michael. He drove me here, that's it."_

_He just kept walking, as if she wasn't talking. _

"_Steven! Don't leave like this," she yells after him. "Please."_

_He stops walking but remains quiet. "I swear to you, I did not sleep with Michael." _

_He shakes his head and turns around. "I don't believe you Jackie. I should have known you would run to him once we broke up, Kelso has always been your back up plan."_

"_Why don't you trust me?" she asks, upset again. _

"_Trust you?" he mocks. "Why should I? You're always running back to him."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Every time I don't do or say what you want, you somehow always end up with him," he replies, sarcastically. _

"_That's not fair Steven, he's my friend and…and why do you care, you broke up with me."_

"_You're one who left!"_

"_Yeah, because you wouldn't commit to me!"_

"_I'm not ready to get married Jackie!" he screams, frustrated. Why did she always have to do this? It wasn't enough that he was with her and only her, now she wanted to add a ring. He was only 19 years old; he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment._

"_Neither am I!" she yells back. "I just wanted to know that at some point you would be."_

"_Yea well you can forget that," he tells her. "I don't want Kelso's left overs."_

"_For the last time I DID NOT sleep with Michael."_

_He smirks. "Yea, sure whatever, doesn't matter. We're done."_

"_If that's true then why are you even here? Why come all this why?" she asks, not believing for a second they were done. "You came because you love me Steven."_

"_No I don't!" he yells. "I just wanted sex! Why else would I have driven all this way?"_

_It stings but she knows it isn't true. "You're lying, Steven Hyde. If all you wanted was sex you could have gotten that in Point Place."_

"_Whatever, man!" he starts to walk away again._

"_Steven please," she begs him. "Don't run away."_

"_This was clearly a mistake," he says. "I should have listened to Foreman a year ago. You're just a spoiled, little rich girl who only cares about her designer clothes and getting married."_

"_I'm not spoiled Steven. And what's wrong with wanting to get married?" _

"_Everything's wrong when you have to manipulate the guy just to marry you!"_

"_I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I already told you I just needed a reason to stay."_

"_And when I didn't give you one you ran to Michael."_

"_You let me leave Steven. Why didn't you try to stop me?" she asks. "I would have stayed if you'd only asked."_

"_I didn't want you stay," he tells her. "I was happy to see you go."_

_She flinches. "Stop it. Stop trying to hurt me," she says._

"_I'm trying to hurt you?" he yells. "You slept with Kelso."_

"_I did not. I told you he was just messing around."_

"_Yea but I also know you, which is why I know you're lying. You never could resist Kelso. Even when we were dating you couldn't stay away from him."_

"_You don't mean that!" _

"_Dammit quit telling me what I mean!"_

_Taking a deep breath she says, "Look Steven, I'm sorry you think something happened with me and Michael but it didn't. He tried but I turned him down, more than once." She pauses. "I turned him down because I love you Steven."_

_He shrugs. "Well that's just too bad cause I don't love you, I never did. You and Kelso deserve each other!" he yells at her. "You're nothing but a shallow bitch and not my problem anymore."_

* * *

><p>Every word out of his mouth that night was like a punch to the stomach. It was four days before she stopped crying and two more days before she sucked it up and went back to Point Place. Jackie was hoping to work things out with him but Steven was gone. No one had heard from him since he left for Chicago and it was another three weeks before she saw him again.<p>

She thought for sure he had calmed now but he still wasn't ready to listen to her. Even Michael tried to tell him what happened that night but he wasn't hearing any of it. And then his wife showed up.

Jackie tried to ignore them at first but Steven made that nearly impossible. He went out of his way to hurt her, making jokes and burns at her expense, making out with Sam in front of her…even going so far as calling her 'doll face' just to bait her. It was a living nightmare and to make it worse she still loved him.

None of her friends were any help. Donna and Fez, while they tried to take her side in the beginning, eventually, they just gave up. It hurt but not as much as when Donna befriended Sam. She wasn't expecting that and then she overheard that horrible conversation. Sam had asked Donna, her best friend of 5 years why she was friends with her and she just set there. Donna couldn't think of one reason why she was friends with her. That was the beginning of the end of their friendship. They still spoke but it wasn't the same anymore.

And then there was Michael. Jackie never forgave him for that night in Chicago and did her best to stay away from him. It wasn't fair and she knew it but had he not shown back up and made that stupid comment there was no telling where her and Steven would be.

Nor did it help matters that Eric still hadn't come back from Africa or that he had broken up with Donna in some lame letter. She had cried about it for days before deciding she was better off without him but Jackie knew better. Donna loved Eric and she knew first hand that you couldn't shut off feelings like that so quickly.

Jackie wiggles around, trying to find the perfect spot on the couch and snuggles deeper into the covers. She had always been a cold natured person, but lately she just couldn't seem to get warm. Fez was getting pretty tired of the heater being on 85 all the time but what was she supposed to do? Freeze.

She wondered how the party was going at the Foreman's. Maybe she should have gone, she thought. It was her last night here and even if they didn't care to say goodbye, she did. Though to be fair no one but Fez and Mrs. Foreman knew she was leaving.

Fez knew because well she was his roommate and he was bound to notice and she had told Kitty because she hadn't wanted her to worry. The two had become close over the last few months, both bonding over their hatred for Steven's new wife. The older woman had insisted she come tonight but Jackie couldn't bring herself to sit through another night of torture.

Glancing at the clock on the side table she sees it's now 12:41AM. Right about now Red has probably kicked out most of the attendees and Kitty was busy trying to get a head start on tomorrow's cleaning. Maybe she could just go over there and say hi. It would get her out of the apartment, which she needed and it would help pass the time since she knew she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Throwing the covers off her, deciding to go, she stands up and looks down at her clothes. She walks into her room, and changes her sweatpants for a pair of faded jeans but decides to leave her t-shirt on, it was her favorite. She quickly runs her brush through her hair, figuring she'd leave it down but one look in the mirror and she decides a ponytail would be better.

Grabbing her keys off the counter in the kitchen, she locks the door behind her and jogs to her car. Good thing, Steven's wife wasn't the type to get to bed before dawn; they would for sure be out she thinks. Definitely didn't want him to see her wearing his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. It was hers now and he wasn't getting it back.

* * *

><p>Jackie pulls into the Foreman's driveway a little after one o'clock, relieved to see Steven's car isn't there but disappointed that all the lights are off. They must have already gone to bed. Dammit.<p>

She lays her head on the steeling wheel and sighs. She didn't feel like going home just yet.

Maybe she would just go down to the basement and finally do what she'd been dreading since Steven had gotten back from Las Vegas. Before then it wasn't necessary because as far as she was concerned they were still together and then when he got back she hadn't wanted to step a foot in his room, not with her living there.

And now she just wanted her stuff.

Taking a deep breath she gets out of the car and shuts the door behind her, careful not to make any noise. Red was especially crappy when woken up.

In and out she told herself, get her stuffed unicorn fluffy cakes and her necklace and then be on her way. She hated sleeping without a stuff animal, something she had done since a child so she always kept one there for whenever she stayed the night. And the necklace was there because the clasp had broken once before and even though she had it fixed, she didn't want to risk losing it. Steven had given it to her the first night he told her he loved her, it was special and she wanted it back.

She opens the basement door and is met with nothing but silence. Thankful, Jackie goes straight to Steven's room, not all surprised to see it was a mess. Clothes were all over the floor, the bed had no sheets on it and there was left over food all over the place.

Not your problem she told herself, just get what you came for and get out of here. She looks behind the awful yellow chair, where she kept him but doesn't see him. She briefly scans the room but can't make out the pink unicorn anywhere. Jackie is starting to get nervous. What if they threw him out? What if my necklace is gone? Her hands instinctually go to her neck and her fingers rub her upper chest where the grasshopper used to lie. Not caring anymore she starts throwing things, clothes, papers, pillows, she's looking under everything to try and find him and that's when she notices it.

Fluffy cakes was on the bed, tucked under the covers.

She grabs him and holds him close but the smell coming over of him is nothing but whore. The slut had slept with him, wrapped her home wrecking, boney arms around her unicorn. She was going to kill the bitch.

Then she heard laughter and footsteps, the bastards were coming down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Kelso! Shut the hell up, you're gonna wake Red."<p>

"But Hyde, man she was so hot."

"She gave Fez needs."

"I don't care Fez. Its almost 2 in the morning, you know I have to open the store first thing in the morning."

"Steven, sugar we could have stayed another hour, ya know? I was having fun," she says, pouting.

Steven rolls his eyes; she never did know how to pout properly. "Of course you were Sam, it was a strip joint."

Oh god there she goes again, just kill me now. "But Steven…"

"But nothing Sam if you wanna go back I don't care but I'm going to bed." He looks to Kelso and Fez, "Can you two make sure Donna gets home okay."

The pair look at the drunk blonde laying on the couch, snoring loudly. "How man? She's too heavy, we can't lift her."

* * *

><p>Jackie stomps out of the back room and marches right up to Steven, "What the hell Steven! How could you let your tramp of a wife sleep with my unicorn?" she demands, stuffing the animal in his face. "You can smell the cheap perfume on him, he's ruined now."<p>

"What the hell Jackie! What were you doing in my room?"

She ignores him. "And where is my necklace…you…you asshole!" Jackie draws her left leg back and kicks him, hard in the shin.

Steven grabs his leg and winces, "God dammit Jackie!"

"Hey!" Sam calls out. "You can't hit my husband you little midget."

"Ohhh Fez, its finally happening!" cries Michael. "Hot girls are gonna fight."

"Yay! My first American girl fight."

"I got dibs on Jackie, she's small but when pissed, you better watch out."

"Oh shut the hell up you two," Jackie yells. "Where the hell is my necklace?"

"How the hell should I know Jackie?"

"It was on my unicorn and now it's not. So help me God if you've done something to my necklace Steven Hyde you're…you're…you're going to regret it."

Who did she think she was, showing up here uninvited and going through his stuff? "Oh shut you're pie hole!"

She draws her leg back again.

"Don't you dare!" he screams. "Do it and I'm going to hit you back."

"Go ahead," she says and then kicks him again.

"Burnnnnn!"

"Shut up Michael," says Steven, holding his injured leg.

Jackie looks towards Sam. "Look here you little slut I want my necklace back. What did you do with it?"

"Oh do you mean this one?" she asks innocently, twirling the silver grasshopper just under her chin. "Steven gave it me for Christmas, didn't you sweets."

She looks back towards Steven. "You didn't?" she cries. "Please tell me you didn't."

Guilt flashes in his eyes. "You did".

"Come on Jackie it's just a stupid necklace."

The slap rings throughout the basement, surprising all its occupants. It takes him a minute but he recovers and takes a step towards his ex-girlfriend. "Jackie…"

She holds her hand up, "Don't. Just don't." The tears are coming, she can already feel them welling up but does nothing to stop them. "Don't come near me."

He only nods.

"How could you give her my necklace? That necklace was all I had left…of…of us. You took my love…you took my happiness…you even let her take my friends...why couldn't I have the necklace?" she yells, openingly crying.

"Jackie…" he says, again taking a step in her direction.

"No!" she screams at the top of her lungs. "How could you marry her? How could you tell me you loved me and then marry her? Why? I want to know why dammit?"

He has no idea what she wants him to say so he just shrugs.

"No you don't get off that easy!" she yells, closing the distance between them. "Answer me!"

He refuses and she loses it.

All she could think about was him saying I do to the whore. She hated him and with every punch she threw his way, she wanted him to know it. Hit after hit, tear after tear.

She wanted him to feel like she had felt every day since him come back. He needed to know what he did wasn't okay, to understand that she hated him now. He broke her, destroyed everything between them. And once she started hitting him, she couldn't stop. Not after Fez and Michael told her too, not when Donna woke up, not even when Kitty begged her to.

Red was the one who pulled the hysterical girl off of Steven. She immediately goes limp in the older man's arms, the fight in her gone now. She doesn't speak, just clings to him as he carries her up the stairs and out of the basement. Kitty isn't far behind them.

Steven, now on the floor, pulls himself up and without saying a word locks himself in his bedroom. Sam tries to follow but Donna stops her. "Come stay with me tonight," she says, completely sober now. "He's gonna need some time."

She looks at the door and back at Donna. "Okay," she whispers. Sam didn't know why but she suddenly felt like an intruder, like she didn't belong there anymore.

And the way Donna was looking at her, she knew the other girl thought so too.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part 2! Enjoy!**

**Only 1 more chapter left. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Later….<strong>

Jackie was going back to the one place she promised herself she would never step foot in again: Point Place. It had been ten long years and she was long over what happened but just the idea of being back in Wisconsin was making her uneasy.

She had forgiven Steven Hyde a long time ago but she would never forget. How could she forget something that changed her life forever? If he hadn't broken her heart she wouldn't have left. If she hadn't left, she never would have gone to college – her eighteen year old self was more than happy letting a man take care of her – and if she hadn't gone to college, she never would have found herself. So yes, in a lot of ways she was grateful to him.

She had a job she loved, great friends, an amazing apartment in one of the biggest cites in the world – she was happy.

But she missed her friends. Her home.

Other than Donna, she rarely talked to anyone from the old gang. In the beginning it was just too hard and then when it wasn't, it was too late. Everyone had moved on. She thought of them often but like them her life had gone on.

She did, however stay in touch with Mrs. Forman. They talked at least twice a month and Kitty was always sending her letters. She and Donna kept her caught up on what was going on in their lives.

"Excuse me Miss."

Jackie glances up and sees the stewardess looking at her. "Would you like a drink?" she asks.

She shakes her head, "Umm, no…no thank you." They didn't serve alcohol on these flights and she found herself wishing they did – anything to help take the edge off. She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous.

Kitty was sure to be throwing a party, even though the older woman had promised not too but Jackie knew her too well to think otherwise…Mrs. Forman could never resist a party.

It wasn't that Jackie minded seeing everyone again; she was excited about that part. She just…she just wasn't ready to see him yet. Yes, she had forgiven him. Yes, she was over him. But her last night in Point Place had ended on a horrible note and it was bound to be weird.

Besides knowing Steven he probably didn't even want to see her.

He had made no attempt to contact her in the last 10 years, not even after Sam left. Donna had told her a few months after she moved to New York, Steven had asked his wife to leave.

She smiled at the thought of the slutty whore being thrown out on her ass.

For years, she had held out hope that he was going to come find her or do something but he never did…it was like she never meant anything to him. And that stung, more than she would have liked it to.

Oh God, she was in so much trouble.

* * *

><p>Red was supposed to be here at 3:30 and that was 15 minutes ago. Jackie tried to call but there was no answer at the house. Maybe she should just take a cab to the Foreman's, they obviously weren't coming. Something must have come up.<p>

Walking to the sliding doors she tries to get one the attendant's attention but it wasn't easy with her three bags dragging behind her. She always did over pack. It was a part of her charm she liked to tell herself.

"Next time Jackie, try not to pack your whole closet."

No way would Red send him to pick her up, he never gotten over his short-lived marriage to his only daughter. Turning around she comes face to face with Fez. A huge smile lights up her and she drops her bags and jumps into the foreigner's familiar arms. "Oh my God Fez, I'm missed you so much." He had always been a good friend, a little horny and definitely creepy but a friend nonetheless. "Goodness, I've miss you," she tells him again, still in his arms.

"Me too, my Goddess."

She laughs at the old nickname. "Fezzy, dude I'm not a Goddess anymore – I'm way too old."

"29 is not old Jackie," he tells her, putting her down. "You look good, Jackie…real good."

"You too Fez," she laughs.

"Thanks," he reaches for her bags and to Jackie's surprise doesn't even break a sweat. "The car is this way."

She nods, "Okay I'm following you."

"So," he starts, looking back at Jackie. "How's New York?"

"God I love it there Fez," she tells him, jumping in excitement. "The people there are so different from here and the culture…you wouldn't believe some of the things I've done and seen. And my job is just amazing."

He laughs.

"Just what is that you do?"

"Well have you ever heard of Robert Palmer or say Madonna?" she asks, catching up to him.

"Duh Jackie," he tells her, while switching her luggage from one shoulder to the other. "I love Ms. Madonna. She gives Fez needs."

She laughs, of course she does. "I write most of their songs and I just finished working with Taylor Swift. She's young but so freaking talented."

"Wow," he says, surprised. He never knew she liked writing music. "How did that happen?"

She shrugs. "Just kind of fell into it I guess." That was partially right but the truth was, writing songs was therapeutic and helped her sort out her feelings for Steven but that was something she had no intention of admitting. "Anyways you would really like Taylor, she's amazing."

"She is hot?" he asks, imagining what the singer might look like. "Would she give Fez needs?"

"Everyone gives you needs," she groans, stopping in front of what she guessed was Fez's car. "She's only 18 Fez, definitely too young for you and well…well you're a foreigner. She's too good for you."

"Good day then!" he says, popping the truck.

"But Fez…"

"I said good day!"

Jackie breaks out in giggles and a few seconds later Fez is laughing too. "Goodness I miss this," Jackie says after they both catch their breath.

Fez nods, "Me too."

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're finally home," Kitty cries, pulling Jackie into her arms. "Sweetie I have missed you so much."<p>

Jackie laughs. "Mrs. Foreman I've missed you too," she tells her, returning the hug. "It feels good to be back."

"I can't believe you're finally here!" she says, still holding tight.

"Kitty let the girl go," Red says, stepping in between the two woman and bring Jackie in for a hug. "It's good to have you back loud one," he whispers in her ear.

Jackie laughs, "Thanks Red."

"Where do these go?" Fez asks, holding Jackie's luggage.

"Oh I booked a motel…"

"No Jackie," Kitty interrupts. "You will stay here, in Laurie's old room."

"Mrs. Forman I couldn't," she declines. Steven had shared that room with Sam. No way in hell. "I'll be fine at the motel."

"Jackie now I won't hear of it," she says, firmly. "You will stay here."

Kitty had that look in her eyes and Jackie knew it well. She had used it on Steven and Eric enough to know there was no winning this battle. "Okay but only if I can stay in Eric's old room," she says, giving in.

"But Jackie…"

"Eric's room will be fine Kitty," Red interrupts, clearly getting what Jackie couldn't say.

'Thank you' she mouths to the older man. She always knew Red caught on more than he let on.

"Well okay," Kitty agrees, not really understanding the difference. "Fez take the bags upstairs to Eric's room."

"Sure thing Mrs. Forman."

"Now I know you said you didn't want a party but not for one minute did I believe you and I only invited a few…"

"Mrs. Forman," she groans. "I really didn't want…"

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells, as Kitty pushes her through the swinging door in the kitchen.

"A party," she murmurs under her breath. A few people my ass, she thinks. There had to be at least 30 people crammed into the Forman's living room. Most were familiar but some she didn't recognize. "Wow…thanks everyone," she says awkwardly, having grown out of needing to be the center of attention.

A tall red head makes her way to Jackie and pulls her in for a tight hug, "I have missed you so much midget," she laughs.

"You too lumberjack," she says.

Eric isn't far behind his wife and is next to embrace Jackie. "Oh gosh Eric you're gotten so big," she says, laughing. "I can't believe it you're almost look like a man."

"Thanks I think," he says, taking a stepping back and holding tight to his son's hand. "You look just about the same."

Kneeling, Jackie asks "And who is this handsome little man?"

"This would be Matthew," Eric says, pushing his son forward. "Why hello Matthew, my name is Jacqueline but my friends call me Jackie," she smiles.

"He's a little shy," Donna says.

Jackie nods. "How old are you Matt?" she asks, lightly touching his arm. "I would say you look big enough to be 15."

"Nuh-uh," he looks to his Mommy, not quite sure what to make of strange woman. "It's okay Matt," Donna says. "This is your Aunt Jackie."

He looks back toward Jackie, "I am 5, Aunt Jackie."

"Well then you have to be the cutest 5 year-old I know," she says, touched by the Aunt part. She and Donna had only talked a few dozen times in the past 10 years and it never about anything _real_. She wasn't even at their wedding and while she knew about Matthew, tonight was the first time she met him. She was the world's worst Aunt.

"How come I've never seen you before Aunt Jackie?" Matthew innocently asks.

"Well, umm…."

"Sweetie why don't you go help Nana Kitty with the cookies," Donna says, knowing Jackie won't have an answer her son would understand. "I heard her says she was making your favorite chocolate, chocolate chip."

"Yesss!" he declares and rushes to the kitchen. "Don't run little man," Eric calls after his son.

"I'm so sorry Donna…" Jackie starts but is interrupted.

"No Jackie I'm sorry," Donna says, grabbing her hand. She had wanted to apologize for years but could never bring herself to do it over the phone. "I shouldn't have befriended Sam that way…I should have know something was wrong. I just…" she looks towards Eric and remembers the worst time in her life. "…Eric was gone and my world was falling apart. I couldn't see anyone else's pain but my own."

Donna wasn't telling her something she hadn't already figured out on her own. "I know and it's okay," she says, giving her hand a squeeze. "You're my best friend Donna."

"You're mine too," she says with tears her in eyes. "But let's not go another ten years without seeing each other okay?"

"Deal," Jackie says, wiping her own tears. "So guys where's Michael?" she asks, looking around wondering if she somehow missed him in the crowd.

"JACKIE!" Kelso yells from the front door.

"Speaking of…" Eric says.

Jackie giggles, "Michael…" He rushes over and pulls her into his arms. "Damn Jackie you're still hot."

"Thanks Michael," she says with a smile. "But if you don't get her hand off my ass I'm going to knee you in the balls."

Eric laughs, "Burn!"

"Damn Jackie! I just wanted a feel. I'm on probation with Brooke you know," he explains.

Jackie rolls her eyes.

"So how's New York? Did you get all moved in to your new apartment," Donna asks, remembering a conversation she had with the smaller girl a few weeks prior.

"Yea," she nods. "All unpacked and set up."

"I wanna see pictures before the night is over."

She laughs, "Of course." Jackie had pretty much brought every album she ever owned. It was a habit she had picked up, almost like a security blanket. And through the years she had added to them, photos from her own life and those given to her by Kitty. At least once a month she got a handful of pictures from the older woman, some of her friends but most were of Steven. Somehow Kitty just she knew.

Her eyes scan the room looking for the familiar blue eyes but realizes he wasn't here, 10 years and he couldn't even be bothered. Disappointment washes over her and Donna is fast to notice. "I'm sorry Jackie," she whispers into her ear. "I don't think he's coming."

Of course he wasn't. When had Steven ever come through for her? He'd have to care first and obviously he didn't. Shaking the painful thoughts away she grabs Donna's hand, "Let's have a circle."

"Jackie the party!" Donna looks around the room at the guest. "It's your celebration; I think you might be missed."

She shakes her head, "I don't care." She looks to Eric and Michael, "Go find Fez, I wanna have some fun."

"Jackie…"Donna says disapprovingly. She was a mother now, and mothers didn't smoke pot. Well except for that one time but that didn't count; Matt had just been born and was staying with her mother.

"Donnnnna…." she whines.

"Come on Big D, I just got some good stuff from my buddy on the force," Kelso says.

Only Michael would be dumb enough to buy narcotics from another police officer. It was a miracle he wasn't in jail himself. "Really Michael sometimes I worry about you."

"What Jackie?" he asks, completely clueless.

Everyone just laughs, Kelso was the King.

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight and she couldn't sleep. The party was long over, her friends had left hours ago, the Forman's were fast asleep, and she had been lying in bed for over hour staring at the ceiling. It had been fun seeing everyone again but it had also brought up painful memories that Jackie just soon forget.<p>

Steven Hyde for one, the bastard never even showed up. She'd like to think that at some point in their screwed up relationship he had cared about her but clearly he hadn't.

She wished she could be so lucky.

She sighs and throws the Star Wars sheets off her. Eric Forman was such a weirdo, she thought. Pulling on her sweats and shoes, she grabs her sweater and heads downstairs. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good. Shutting the sliding glass door behind her, she pulls the sweater over her head and starts walking.

It was a good fifteen minutes before she figured out where she was headed. Kitty had told her earlier that the city was tearing it down. Kind of sad when you thought about it, the old water tower had been there for years and had always carried a lot of laughter to her and her friends. Michael probably cried when he heard the news, Fez too; the big babies. Eric and Donna were probably weren't happy about it either and Steven….well she had long since stopped trying to figure him out.

Walking off the path and away from the street lights, her eyes take a minute to adjust to the darkness. She hadn't thought to bring a flash light but she really didn't mind. She had been here enough times to know the way.

She finally makes it to the ladder and climbs her way up to the top of the tower.

"Jackie."

_Steven._

"What the hell!" she screams, losing her grip on the medal bars and her balance.

He jumps up and reaches her just in time, "Wow I gotcha."

A little startled, she allows him to wrap his arms around her. She had almost forgotten how safe it felt to be in his arms. "Thank you," she says, taking a step back. "What are you doing here?

He smirks, "Well I guess I could ask you the same thing. Don't you live in New York now?"

She rolls her eyes. "Don't act like you didn't know that I got back today," she says. "Or that Kitty wasn't throwing me a party."

He holds his hands up in surrender, "Okay so maybe I knew. So what? Last time I saw you, you pretty much told me to go to hell." He takes his usual seat on the edge of the tower with his legs dangling over the side.

She takes a seat next to him, far enough away so not to accidently touch him and just looks at him. His hair was longer and he hadn't shaved that morning. She never liked the rugged look while they were dating but it suited him now. He even dressed the same – Steven never went anywhere without wearing an old ripped up pair of jeans and a concert tee. She wasn't even surprised to see that he was still sporting those glasses of his.

"I'm sorry I missed your party," he says a few minutes later, surprising even himself. He wanted to go, had meant to go but his car lead him here instead.

She nods. "Michael set himself on fire."

He laughs, "Again?"

"Yea we were all in the basement when Michael decides it would be a good idea to set off a fire cracker," she says, doing her best to hold in her laughter. "Except he forgets to let it go and his sleeve catches on fire and he's screaming and Red's screaming and Eric's freaking out. I haven't laughed that hard since I left," she admits.

"Yea Michael will never change," he says with a smile.

"So how are you doing?" "How's it going in New York?" they both ask at the same time.

She laughs out loud, "You go first."

He shrugs. "Still running Grooves, my Dad left it to me when he retired a couple of years ago," he tells her. "I have my own place now…it's not anything fancy but I like it. The ladies seem to like it too," adding the last bit so he didn't sound as pathetic as he felt.

"And what about Sam?" she asks.

"Now who's pretending?" he accuses her. "I know you know Sam left."

She ignores him. "New York is good. I love my job, my friends…my boyfriend," she lies. Jackie hasn't had a boyfriend in years, didn't have time for them and it just sort of came out. Besides she didn't want him thinking she had been pining after him all these years.

"Boyfriend huh?"

She nods, "His name is Brad." That part wasn't a lie, she did know a Brad and he was a boy and a friend. "He's everything I always wanted in a man," she says awkwardly.

They sit in silence for awhile, both unsure of what to say.

Taking a swig of his beer, Steven asks, "Do you ever think about that night?"

"What night are you referring to?" she was well aware what night he spoke of but she would be damned if she told him so.

"Don't play dumb, Jackie."

She sighs, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I think I hurt you that night…" and I never wanted too, he finishes the last part in his head not ready to share just yet.

"Whatever Hyde," she says, refusing to admit to him or anyone else the truth. "Happened a lot time ago and I'm completely over it."

He had fucked up and she was smart enough to know she deserved better. "Good," he says, feeling anything but. "Look maybe you should go," he tells her.

"But I just got here."

"Yea well it's late and you should just go okay," he says again, frustrated. "Don't you need your beauty sleep or some crap like that?"

He could leave if he wanted but she wasn't going anywhere until she was good and ready. "Screw you Steven Hyde! I have just as must right to be here as you…you…you dillhole!" Where the hell did he get off thinking he could tell her want to do.

"Quit being such a baby Beulah."

He was deliberately trying to piss her off. "You are such an asshole!" she yells, standing up.

Steven rolls his eyes are her tantrum and pulls her back down. "Oh for God sakes would you just sit down and hush?"

Jackie yanks her arm out of his grasp and crossed her arms across her chest. Pouting.

"You can really be an ass Hyde."

Hyde was what his friends called him, not Jackie. She always called him Steven. She was one of three people he allowed to call him Steven. Mr. and Mrs. Foreman were the other two. "Don't call me that."

"Well then quit acting like one."

"No I mean stop calling me Hyde," he clarifies.

"Everyone calls you Hyde," she says, not getting why he cared one way or the other.

"Dammit I know that but you've never did! I was always Steven to you," he yells at her.

"Yea well that was before you went off and married a stripper!"

"Are you ever gonna let that shit go Jackie," he shouts.

"I have!" she yells back. "You're the one who started this whole thing. Why do you care if I call you Hyde or not anyways you…you pig."

"So now I'm a pig! I thought I was a dillhole. Make up your freakin mind Jackie," he tells her. "God you're so exhausting."

"I'm exhausting! I'm exhausting Mr. I'm too afraid to admit I've made a mistake so instead I'll just ask her to stay….sometimes I really hate you Steven Hyde."

"Yea well the feeling is mutual."

"Well then I guess there's nothing left to say."

She's down the ladder and on her way back to the Foreman's before he can even stand up. Good, he thinks let her walk but then he remembers it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning and she was by herself. 'Dammit'

"Jackie wait up will ya? I'm sorry okay, I don't hate you," he calls down to her.

She stops and looks up at him. He had that stupid smirk on his face, you know the one you want to say no to but can't. Oh_ Whatever. _

"Are you coming or what?" she asks. "I have to get my beauty sleep you know."

* * *

><p><strong>tbc...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got 2 reviews for the last chapter, is anyone still reading this? I write for myself but I post here for you guys...no sense posting if no one is reading it. Let me know! =) **

**1 to 2 more chapters after this. **

**I do not own _Last Kiss by Taylor Swift_ but I do recommend you listen to it while reading this chapter. **

**A/N #2: I am aware that Taylor Swift wasn't around/alive in the 80s which is when this chapter took place...its called fiction for a reason people...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning, Foreman's Kitchen 10:55 AM<strong>

"Jackie, dear you haven't touched your breakfast," Kitty says disapprovingly. The poor girl was already too thin, if she didn't start eating she was going to disappear. "Did something happen last night?"

She ran into Steven for starters, which she knew was going to happen she just hadn't expected it to be 2 o'clock in the morning on the top of the water tower. They had argued, said things they probably shouldn't have and then she lied. She had no boyfriend, hadn't had one in years and in fact Brad was a co-worker…a gay co-worker who no interest in her or any other woman. She didn't even know why she lied, though that wasn't exactly true. He asked her about New York and it just sort of came out. Then she asked about Sam and he asked about that night and all of sudden she was kind of glad she lied. She wanted to hurt him but of course she couldn't tell Kitty that.

She shakes her head no. "Of course not…it's just," Jackie looks down at her plate and knows she's not going to be able to eat any of it and pushes it away. "I'm not hungry."

Kitty stands and wraps her arms around the small brunette. "Honey you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," she says. "I'm just not ready yet but soon okay." It felt good to have a mother again, even if Mrs. Foreman wasn't really her Mom. She had always been more of a Mom to Eric's friends then any their own parents.

"Okay sweetie just come and find me when you are. I'll listen as long as you want me too."

She smiles, "Thanks Mrs. Foreman."

Kitty claps her hands together, ready to start her fun filled day with her grandkids. "When do the kids get here?" she asks.

"I think Donna said about 11:15," last night, they had decided to spend the day at the beach.

"Goody! So who's all going?"

She was fishing to see if Steven was going but she honestly didn't know. She didn't think to ask him last night. "I don't know if he's going Mrs. Foreman."

"Really dear, I don't who you're talking about," she says. "Just making conversation."

"Sure you were."

"So did Steven ever show up last night?" she asks, a few minutes later, as if she didn't already know.

"Was he supposed to?" she asks neutrally. Jackie had gone downstairs before the party was even over, if anyone was to know whether or not he had been there it would have been Mrs. Forman.

"Well I invited him."

Of course she had, it was Steven. "I know Mrs. Forman but obviously he didn't care enough to show up…" her voice trails off. She takes her uneaten plate to the trash and empties it. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Kitty sighs, "Jackie I'm worry about you both. Neither of you have really dealt with what happened 10 years ago, don't you think it's time you did?"

What was there to deal with? He married someone else, she moved away. It was over with, they were over with. "Mrs. Forman I know you mean well but Steven and I, we're fine. There's nothing to worry about," she says, while turning to face the older woman. "Everything is fine."

"Jackie," she grabs her hands and does her best to find the right words. "Everything is not okay, I know about New York Jackie. I know what you've been doing."

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. The only person she had come close to telling had been Fez and even then she hadn't told him the entire truth just parts of it. Donna knew very little about what she did and Kitty even less...or so she had thought. None of them could know, especially Steven. He would think her pathetic and probably get a good a laugh out of it. "Mrs. Forman I don't know…"

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything Jackie but secrets always have a way of coming out," she interrupts. "Maybe you should think about just being honest with him. I think he might surprise you."

Steven surprise her? More like disappoint her. "You have a lot of faith in him," she remarks, avoiding eye contact and removing her hands from the other woman's hold. "But I don't, not anymore."

"He never stopped loving you," she says. A mother knows these things and Kitty was no different.

"Yea well he has a funny way of showing it," she says, laughing bitterly. "Please just drop it."

"But sweetie don't you think it's time you forgive him."

Jackie drops the now bare plate in the sink, making a loud bang. "I have forgiven him!" she shouts, doubting the words but wanting to believe they were true. "Dammit he married someone else! He didn't just have sex with another girl, he married her. She was his wife! Am I not allowed to be upset about that?"

"Of course you are Jackie but would you whether be mad about it for another 10 years or let it go?"

_Hell. _

She thought she _had_ let it go. She was over Steven Hyde wasn't she?

She looks at Kitty and sees the truth in older woman's caring eyes. Oh God. She still loved him, had never stopped and her secret was more than enough proof.

"Nana!" they hear from the living room, both women look towards the swinging door expecting to see a hyper 5 year old running through any minute.

"Sounds like Matthew is here," Jackie comments. She heads towards the door, grateful for the interruption. Just get this trip over, she tells herself. Then head back to New York and pretend like none of it ever happened because Steven would only hurt you if he ever found out.

Kitty nods. "I guess we'll talk later," she says to the younger woman's retreating form.

* * *

><p>Everyone was crammed into Michael's van, he and Fez were sitting up front and Steven and her were sitting across from one another. Donna and Eric were to her left and Brooke on the other side of Steven. Why Brooke was in the back and Fez upfront was unknown to her but apparently Fez was in charge of the radio and couldn't do that unless in the front seat. Brooke didn't seem to mind, she almost seemed used to it.<p>

"So Jackie," Donna lends into her old friend, "Tell me more about New York?" she says with a smile.

She shrugs. New York was the last very thing on her mind, "Well…umm its home," she says.

"Any boyfriends?" Fez calls out from the front.

"Umm…" she says, uncomfortable. She already lied to Steven and didn't feel good about lying to the rest of them.

"Tell us more about Brad," Steven pipes in with a smirk.

_Asshole._ He did that on purpose.

"Brad," Donna repeats. "The gay guy?" she asks, clearly confused. They didn't talk often but Jackie definitely would have told her about her boyfriend.

Steven laughs, "Gay?" So she had been lying last night.

"It's a different Brad," she says, embarrassed. "I don't like to talk about him Donna." She looks towards the red head. "I met him at a bar a few months ago."

"Oh," Donna says puzzled. Jackie didn't do bars said so herself, numerous times. Ever since she gave a peep show to the entire bar back when Steven first came home with his wife, she didn't step in them.

"What bar Jackie?" Steven asks, clearly not believing her.

She says the first thing that pops into her mind, "The Blue Disco."

"Hmm I've never heard of it," Fez says turning around facing her. "I know every Disco bar," he says proudly.

Brooke giggles, "Fez you know that's not something to be proud of right?"

"Disco is sexy woman," he says with a pout, "And besides no such thing as the Blue Disco."

Dammit she forgot about Fez's love for bars and disco. "Its new Fez, just opened its' doors last week," she explains.

"But Jackie I thought you said you met him at a bar a few months ago," Steven says with a grin.

She laughs it off, "Must have gotten confused. I meant a few weeks ago."

"Little Devil sounds like your lying," Eric comments, which earns him a slap on the arm from his wife. "What?" he asks, looking towards the tall red head.

"No, no, no Donna," Steven jumps in. "For once I think Forman might be right. I think Jackie's lying about Brad, about having a boyfriend all together."

"Burnnnnn!" Kelso laughs from the driver's seat. "Jackie if you have any urges just let me know and I'll take care of them for you."

Brooke reaches up and flogs him in his right upper arm. "Damn Brooke I was just kidding!"

Everyone laughs except Steven who looks pissed off. What does he have to be pissed about, Jackie thinks. She's the one who should be pissed he outed her in front of everyone.

Their eyes meet and he smirks and she has never wanted to hit him more.

"Oh what the hell would you know _Hyde_," deliberately referring to him by his last name. "We can't all run away at the first sign of trouble and marry a stripper, now can we? Some of us actually have to work at our relationships." One had nothing to do with the other but damned if she cared.

"It's Steven, Jackie," he says between clenched teeth, holding his anger in check. "And when the fuck are you gonna let that shit go? It's been ten years already. GET. OVER. IT."

"Maybe when you actually apologize for it asshole I will," she bites back, giving as good as she gets.

"Why would I do that Jackie? You should be apologizing to me for going all psycho on me the night you _ran away_," he fries back.

"Fuck you Hyde!"

"No thanks doll but thanks for the offer."

"Come on guys," Donna breaks in, knowing this was bound to happen but hoping it wouldn't be in confined corners. "Don't do this now."

Jackie looks towards Donna and back at Steven and smiles, "You're right Donna, he's not worth it."

Steven shrugs, "Whatever."

"Ohhh Jackie," Fez says from the front seat, "Your lady is on the radio."

"What?" Jackie asks confused. "My lady?"

He nods, "Yea the one you told me about, Taylor Swoft."

She rolls his eyes. "Fez you mean Taylor Swift," she points out, "And she isn't my lady, I just work with her."

"That's what I said and she's here in Wisconsin," he points to the radio embedded in the dashboard, "She's on the air. Listen." He turns the volume up, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_Welcome back my faithful listeners," the man in the radio says, "This is Mack Moore here in studio with the up and coming Taylor Swift and her newest hit single, Last Kiss."_

Oh shit. "Fez change the station!"

"Sshh Jackie I'm trying to listen."

"_So Taylor tell us about your new single is it based off an old boyfriend."_

_The young singer laughs, "No nothing like that. Actually I didn't even write it, a friend of mine did." _

Please don't say it, please don't say it.

"_Jackie Burkhart."_

Oh My God.

"You write songs." Steven says looking at her, surprised.

"WOW! Jackie they just said your name on the radio so cool!" Michael hollers.

Goodness this wasn't good, so not good. She knew she shouldn't have come to Point Place.

"_Well what can you tell us about the song?"_

"_She didn't tell me much just that she based it off an old boyfriend."_

Okay she could work with that; she had a lot of old boyfriends.

"_They broke up while she was in high school and then he went off and married someone else."_

With that not so much.

_The DJ laughs, "Well there you have it…" he voice trails of. _

Jackie once again tries to get him to turn it off. "Fez shut it off dammit!" she shouts getting desperate. If Steven heard the song, he would know. They all would.

"Damn Hyde, Jackie wrote a song about you!" Kelso says.

"_Just remember where you heard it first!" the DJ says. "Last kiss, enjoy."_

"Please," Jackie begs. She reaches around Donna and tries to grab the knob but knows it was impossible, it was too far away. "Turn it off!" she pleads again. She frantic tries to inch her way to the front but strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Don't even think about it Doll," he whispers in her ear. He intended on hearing the song.

She looks back at Steven, "Please."

Fez moves to change the station but is stopped. "Don't do it," Steven barks.

"Hyde," Donna says, "Let him turn it off."

He just looks at her, "No."

"Yea Donna I wanna hear it," Kelso says. "I bet its one of those 'I hate you' songs," he laughs, hopeful for some burn material.

Jackie pulls her knees to her chest and folds her head into her lap, letting the familiar words wash over her.

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>Told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<em>

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
><em>Fresh on the pavement<em>  
><em>I ran off the plane<em>  
><em>That July 9th<em>  
><em>The beat of your heart<em>  
><em>It jumps through your shirt<em>  
><em>I can still feel your arms<em>

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
><em>Wearing your clothes<em>  
><em>All that I know is that<em>  
><em>I don't know how to be something you miss<em>  
><em>I never thought we'd have a last kiss<em>  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips.<em>

She had written it a year ago, it was her finally goodbye to him and what could have been. She knew the minute her agent told her Taylor wanted the song she should have said no, she just never imagined it would be a hit or that anyone from home would ever have the opportunity to hear it. Her friends didn't exactly follow the norm.

But it didn't matter now because now they all knew.

_I do remember  
>The swing of your step<br>The life of the party, you're showing off again  
>And I roll my eyes and then<br>You pull me in  
>I'm not much for dancing<br>But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
><em>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<em>  
><em>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<em>  
><em>There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
><em>Wearing your clothes<em>  
><em>All that I know is that<em>  
><em>I don't know how to be something you miss<em>  
><em>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<em>  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Her tears are soaking through her jeans but she doesn't dare look up. Steven must think her pathetic, they probably all did. Kitty was right, she thinks – secrets always have a way of coming out. She just never thought it would be like this….on the radio, in a van with all her friends to hear.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>_And something reminds you_  
><em>You wish you had stayed<em>  
><em>You can plan for a change in weather and time<em>  
><em>But I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

_So I'll go sit on the floor_  
><em>Wearing your clothes<em>  
><em>All that I know is that<em>  
><em>I don't know how to be something you miss<em>  
><em>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<em>  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_  
><em>Just like our last kiss<em>  
><em>Forever the name on my lips<em>  
><em>Forever the name on my lips<em>

_Just like our last…_

It was true.

All of it was true.

She never stopped thinking about him, loving him. He was it for her but that didn't mean he deserved it, not after what he did.

She lifts her head up and wipes her eyes and just like expected, everyone is looking at her with pity in their eyes and she hates it.

She looks to Steven, silently begging him to say something, to look at her but he's staring at his feet. The all too familiar disappointment runs through her and she wonders why she's surprised. He was never going to be what she needed.

"Stop the car!" she yells.

"Jackie…" Donna starts. "Stop the fucking car Michael!"

He pulls off to the side of the road and Jackie is out the door before anyone can stop her. She'll walk all the way back to New York if she has to but not fucking way is she getting back in that car. They can all go to hell and take their pity with them.

She's Jackie _fucking_ Burkhart she doesn't need anyone, especially that burnout loser.

She hates him, she tells herself. But even she can't deny the gut wrenching heartbreak or the tears gushing down her checks.

* * *

><p>"Someone should go after her," Eric says. They were miles away from the house; it would take her all afternoon to make it back by foot.<p>

"Hyde I've stayed out your life because it's not my business but for whatever reason Jackie loves you and judging by that song of hers she always has so the way I see it you have two options," Donna says, streaming. "One, get off your ass, apologize, and make it up to her or two, sit here like a douche and lose her forever."

Steven looks at her, " Donna…."

"Oh yea if you go with number two I'm gonna kick your ass because frankly I'm sick of seeing her cry over you."

"FUCK!" Steven screams, running his hands through his hair. What the hell was he supposed to do? He was still trying to process the song she obviously written for him. Why did they have to be so damn difficult? Nothing with them could ever just be easy.

"You know what Hyde just forget it," Donna barks, getting out of the van. "I'll go after her and try to fix what _you_ broke."

* * *

><p><strong>tbc...<strong>


End file.
